


Innocence Lost

by Aeternalum



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cockwarming, Edmonton Oilers, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeternalum/pseuds/Aeternalum
Summary: On a system error, double bed cabins were overbooked twice what was actually available, so many of the reservations were starting to be bled over to single bed cabins. They had never slept with each other- or with anyone for that matter- in either sense of the word.
Relationships: Leon Draisaitl/Connor McDavid
Kudos: 14





	Innocence Lost

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: If you found this by googling yourself or someone you know, LEAVE NOW. This is purely fiction and not meant to represent the individuals depicted.

It had been a couple months before the Oilers had an entire week with no games scheduled in the itinerary; it was now early December. Leon had decided to book a cabin in northern Cascadia near Vancouver as a quick little getaway for the two of them. It was a picturesque little lodge in the mountains surrounded by tall trees and silky white snow. Upon arriving however, they realize they had been given the wrong booking, along with many other patrons in the lobby. On a system error, double bed cabins were overbooked twice what was actually available, so many of the reservations were starting to be bled over to single bed cabins. They had never slept with each other- or with anyone for that matter- in either sense of the word.

“I can just sleep on the couch, its fine.”

“No, Leon. You made all the reservations, you really should take the bed.”

“No I- never mind. We still have the entire day before we need to figure it out anyway.”

They decided to spend the remainder of the daylight going down the nearby ski slaloms and finishing up with dinner at the main lodge. Connor carries back a bundle of firewood to toss into the fireplace as they make their way back in the moon-lit night. The fire sparks to life, the wood begining to crackle in the flames, as snow begins to lightly cascade on the landscape just outside the window. Leon and Connor are sitting on the couch opposite the fireplace cuddling. Before long Connor begins to kiss him and, getting more and more adventurous as he goes, kisses down his neck while his hand wanders down his body before resting atop Leon’s crotch- of which the fabric was already starting to rise up.

“Are you sure you want this Davy?” he quickly interjects.

Connor glances up at his boyfriend, his visage illuminated by the firelight, “Yeah, I do. I really can’t wait anymore,” he responds, his mind and body unbelievably horny as his boyfriend strenghens his hold of him.

Leon was also in a similar state of mind, as they both started frantically ditching the clothes off each other as quickly as their clothes would allow without drestroying them, and transfer over to the bed. They pause by the time they’re fully nude, both seemingly unaware of _how_ exactly to proceed.

“Uh, how are we supposed to do this? I’ve never gotten this far with a guy to know what I even like,” Leon asks sheepishly, grabbing at the back of his head.

“Me neither.”

Leon starts first, sliding off the bed onto his knees and taking the tip of Connor's dick into his mouth. 

_“Scheiß, what now? Treat it like a banana? NO- no teeth, that doesn’t work. Popsicle? I think that's what they call those things? Okay that’ll work,”_ Leon’s internal monologue puzzles through. _"Pornos ließen es einfach aussehen..._

He runs his tongue around the head and along the shaft before sucking the entire thing in his mouth. Connor hums lightly in pleasure through his teeth, biting against his lower lip. He pulls Leon up onto the bed and turning him around opposite him to 69. It’s a bit sloppy at first but he manages to copy what Leon is doing to him.

They decide to try both positions, to see which they prefer. The one thing Leon really knows is, you need lube, of which he happened to bring just in case. Seeing as Connor was already laying on his back on the bed, they try him topping first, as Leon gets on top of him and rides him. He likes it enough with Connor inside him in the end, but still has to try the other way before being completely certain. Switching around a bit on the comforter, Connor's still on his back but with his legs resting on top of Leon’s shoulders.

“Tell me if I’m starting to be too rough okay?”

“Okay.”

And without a moment’s notice, Leon suddenly thrusts half his length forward, forcing Connor to sharply breathe in- half from pleasure, half from pain since he hasn’t accommodated his size inside him yet.

“Sorry, I’ll try to be gentler.”

He thrusts more gently, but it’s enough to figure out that he prefers being the top, and for Connor that he prefers being the bottom. Soon enough it’s evident that it’s not enough for Connor- or Leon but he afraid to say anything.

“Leon.”

“Am I being too rough Davy? I can-“ Leon says before being pulled down for Connor to speak into his ear.

“_Please_, fuck me into the wall, as hard as you can. Please.”

Taking it quite literally, Leon grips his boyfriend, hoisting him up off the bed and pinning him against the wall. There’s probably going to be marks afterward but neither of them care. And then he just lets go, railing into Connor relentlessly, making his eyes roll back in ecstasy. They were certain that if they weren’t in a secluded cabin, their moaning could be heard a block away, not to mention the painting they managed to knock off the wall. As Leon continues hitting Connor’s p-spot, Connor can feel his cum surging forward.

“Fuuuck- I- I’m- gonna-“ and before he can finish his sentence he shoots onto his chest and stomach.

“Mein gott-“ Leon immediately after cums into him.

They collapse back onto the bed, gasping for breath. Leon spoons Connor from behind, dick still inside him.

They lay there for a minute before Leon speaks, “I’ll let you sleep here, I’ll take the couch,” attempting to pull away.

But Connor tightens his grip on Leon’s arms wrapped around him, “No. Stay with me.”

He stops, and instead pulls the covers over both of them and snuggles his head in the crook of Connor’s neck before falling asleep.


End file.
